It is known that the performance of some golfers can be improved by training them to control the manner in which they move a golf club to strike a ball, i.e. make a "stroke", and/or to adopt a particular stance when making a stroke. Such training is often provided, by a person skilled in the art, on a personal basis, and is usually expensive.
Various kinds of mechanical and electronic devices have been proposed to aid a golfer's attempts to make driving and other forceful strokes, or to indicate the results of such strokes, but such devices are of no use in training a golfer to make the accurately controlled gentle strokes required for putting a ball; and thus many golfers face the problems of cost and availability of skilled personal tuition when attempting to improve their putting.
An object of the invention is to enable such problems to be reduced by providing a training aid.